


【新愛父子向】普通恐怖故事

by Lovesss



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Gen, 現代AU, 親情向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesss/pseuds/Lovesss
Summary: 我愛羅和養子住在家族古宅裡。
Relationships: Gaara & Shinki (Naruto)
Kudos: 5





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 不長，中短篇。

我愛羅原本不想理會那個聲音。

他很疲倦，離深層的睡眠只差一步。有東西在門外窸窣作響，是如同蠕動或爬行的細小摩擦聲，在萬籟俱寂的夜裡異常響亮，鬼祟，不懷好意。

我愛羅一生都在做這樣的噩夢，關於一個黑影如何徘徊在外，試圖進入他的房間。童年時他無數次在恐懼中睜著眼直到天亮，如今早已學會將不存在的黑影擋在夢境的邊緣，無論它感覺多真實。

但今天不太一樣。

封閉感官與本能，不聽、不看、不想。我愛羅試圖讓自己停留在睡眠中，然而，也許是空氣的流動有所改變，也許是黑暗溫暖的巢穴被入侵喚醒的危機感，我愛羅感覺到──不，該說他知道──臥室的門被推開了。

多年來重覆上演的噩夢忽然展開新的章節，他汗毛直豎，坐起身喝斥：“是誰！”

夜燈亮起，燭火般的微光照亮半個房間，昏暗中可見原本緊閉的門如今敞開一半，燈光延伸向走廊，照出一個小小的黑影。

黑影被門半遮著，輪廓像一顆球，不同的是它會動，它在搖晃。我愛羅瞇起眼適應光線，遲疑地看著它。

啊。

他忽然跳下床，快步過去一把拉開門，在看清黑影的全貌後終於徹底清醒，睡意全消。

那是個不超過六歲的男孩，蹲在門邊，臉埋在膝蓋裡把自己抱成一顆球。

在深夜裡推開我愛羅房門的不是什麼黑影──那東西本就不存在──而是他剛剛帶回家不到三天的養子。

如果你需要什麼，我就在隔壁。我愛羅清醒的記得自己在睡前這麼告訴他。

“新希。”他半跪下去靠近男孩：“你怎麼了，肚子疼嗎？”

新希用頭頂對著他，埋著腦袋搖頭。我愛羅試探的張開手臂，臂彎裡的男孩像塊石頭，僵硬、冰冷。現在的氣溫對穿著睡衣的小孩子來說有點低，顯然有比低溫更可怕的東西讓他執意離開溫暖被窩。我愛羅對自己剛才的喝斥萬分懊惱。

讓人鬆口氣的是，新希沒有抵抗他的碰觸，於是我愛羅慢慢抱起他，將他帶回房裡，用被子裹緊。“抱歉，新希……我剛才睡迷糊了。”他用一種緩慢而有禮貌，不太適合用來哄孩子的說話方式輕聲哄他：“我嚇到你了嗎？”

男孩終於在棉被裡抬起臉，他的表情繃得緊緊的，不過轉動的眼珠還算有精神，是個好兆頭。

“對不起。”他喃喃說，避開我愛羅的眼睛，“我不是……不是故意來煩你。”

“我們說好了，只要你有需要，就來找我。記得嗎？”我愛羅沒有伸手摟他，雖然他想這麼做。他和男孩一起坐在床沿，微微傾身將視線放得和新希差不多高，“你需要什麼？”

新希的臉上浮現出像是聞到惡臭氣味的表情：厭惡、痛苦、排斥，“我的房間有東西。”他告訴我愛羅。

“東西。”我愛羅重覆。

“我不知道它是怎麼出現的。”男孩沮喪的說，“它在看我，我叫它走開，它不理我。每次我想抓住它它就消失了，然後又出現……”

和所有這個年紀的孩子一樣，新希的詞彙量不多，敘事方式平鋪直述，還有些內容不斷重覆。他第三次強調那東西屢屢消失又出現的時候，我愛羅問他：“只有今天嗎？或是昨天也是這樣？”

新希很快的承認昨天，還有昨天的昨天都是這樣。我愛羅不感意外。孩童到了新的環境，有這樣的反應完全合理，新希是個有心事的孩子，更別說這座家族古宅本就陰森。

“你相信我嗎？”新希低頭揪棉被，自以為隱蔽的偷覷他。

我愛羅沒說相信，畢竟他也不希望孩子太堅定的認為房間裡有怪物──像他一樣。“你想要我去趕走那東西嗎？”他詢問，不熟練地試圖表現一個理想父親應有的強大。

“不要！”新希的反應激烈得出乎意料，他拉住我愛羅的衣袖使勁搖頭，“不要去！”

我愛羅頓了頓，拍拍新希的手：“那麼……你想和我一起睡嗎？”

他有所遲疑，新希卻不然。男孩想都不想的點了頭，和剛才的搖頭差不多積極。

我愛羅，在某種程度上，受寵若驚。他原本做的準備是，也許要三個月、一年乃至更久才能得到養子的親近。他沒有預期新希這麼快就願意像孩子對待父母那樣的對待他。

“好的……”他慢慢點頭，驚喜之下更謹慎的考慮自己該怎麼做。

他想要照顧好這個孩子。他希望新希對睡眠的印象是溫暖與鬆懈，不是寂靜夜裡一場無人聽見、無人在意，只有自己能倚靠的戰爭。如果連睡眠都無法享受，生活基本上沒有樂趣可言，我愛羅深有體會。

“那麼你想現在就躺下嗎？或是吃點東西？口渴？”新希輕輕搖頭，在被子裡小幅蠕動，突然顯得忸怩不安，我愛羅看著他，忽然靈光一閃。

“你想去浴室嗎？”他若無其事的問。

新希沒有點頭也沒有搖頭，只有耳朵紅了起來。我愛羅假裝沒看見他的羞赧，領著他下床來到主臥室的浴室前，打開燈讓他看裡頭：“看，裡面沒有東西。”他對男孩說：“進去吧，我會在門外。”

新希仰頭看他，試圖確認他的承諾。大多數人對我愛羅的觀感是嚴肅遠大於親切，幸運的是，新希對他要求不高，他在短暫對視之後選擇信任我愛羅，慢慢將自己挪進浴室裡。

門掩上之後，我愛羅聽著裡面的動靜，對自己至此為止的表現感到滿意。雖然他沒有養過孩子，至少他想到了當孩子因為恐懼不敢待在自己的臥室裡，他一定也不敢去廁所，即使他在生理上需要。

在我愛羅看不見的門後面，新希爬下馬桶，有些吃力的按下水箱旁的沖水把手，然後轉向洗臉盆，發現它比自己還高半個頭。出於穩重的天性，他沒有嘗試站上馬桶(許多小孩會做的選擇)，而是走到浴缸旁擰開它的水龍頭。

結果超出新希的預期：他以為水會從水龍頭流出，但它沒有，它從花灑噴了出來……而花灑掛在他的頭頂上。

我愛羅聽見驚慌的叫聲。

“新希？”浴室裡能發生的意外太多，我愛羅不假思索的推開門。

只見花灑嘩嘩灑水，新希蹲在水流下方，兩隻手抱著頭。

我愛羅飛快地過去關上水，確認那是冷水之後鬆了口氣。

“新希？”他跪下去拉起新希，男孩濃密的黑髮完全溼了，衣服也是，但他沒有跌倒也沒有燙傷，只是似乎被嚇懵了，仰著濕漉漉的臉傻傻看著緊張的監護人。

確實是個被水當頭淋下沒有躲開卻選擇抱頭蹲下的小傻子。

然而最奇異的是，我愛羅發現比起好笑，此時他看著新希，心中佔據主導的感覺是……可愛。

並非是用眼睛看見的可愛。是從心臟湧出，充滿活力，迫切地想要給予，想要保護，想要去愛，這樣的感覺。

“對不起。”新希悶悶的說，似乎覺得很丟臉，低下頭用力去揉進水的眼睛：“我不是故意的……”

我愛羅按住他的手，扯過架上的毛巾輕輕摀在他臉上。視線被遮蔽讓新希僵了一下，在我愛羅以為他會躲開的時候，他伸手抓住我愛羅的衣角，將自己靠向他。

“沒事的。”我愛羅輕聲說，用柔軟的毛巾揉他的臉，“把你的衣服脫下來，穿著濕衣服會感冒。”

新希聽話照做，用短短的手指不甚熟練地解扣子。我愛羅擦乾他的臉，摸了摸他的睡褲，所幸它沒怎麼被打濕，比上衣的情況好很多。

新希打了個噴嚏。我愛羅加快速度擦乾他的上半身，拿另一條毛巾包住他的頭，再次把他帶回床上塞進棉被裡。新希在整個過程裡讓低頭就低頭，讓抬手就抬手，聽話得不得了。 

“如果衣服濕了，要盡快換掉。雖然沒有衣服可能會冷，濕的衣服更容易傷害身體。”他在床上幫新希擦頭髮。首先擦乾脖頸處的水漬，再用毛巾將濕成一束束的頭髮擠出水。我愛羅耐心的一次次重複這個動作：“頭髮也一樣。濕著頭髮會讓你頭疼。總之，要讓自己保持乾爽。”

新希坐在他身前，乖乖低著頭，一直沒有說話。直到他晃晃腦袋打了個呵欠，我愛羅才發現他似乎是在打盹。

“忍耐一下。擦乾之後才能睡。”他隔著毛巾輕拍新希。

“嗯！”新希應聲，坐直身挺了挺背脊。然而沒過幾秒這努力就宣告失敗，這次他沒有低頭，而是往後倒到了我愛羅腿上。他打著呵欠，眼睛緊緊閉起，從昏昏欲睡直接跨越到酣睡中，還蠕動著在我愛羅腿上換了個更舒適的趴俯姿勢。

我愛羅眨眨眼，在短暫停頓後嘆了口氣。

他不知道自己做了什麼，能這麼快得到新希的親近；他也不確定被恐懼驅使來尋找他的男孩為什麼這樣快的安下心。我愛羅最弄不明白的是，為什麼新希的認同能讓他如此快樂，要知道當他決定辦理收養手續時，快樂是他唯一沒有考慮的理由。

一會兒之後，我愛羅從沉思中回過神。在繼續擦拭那頭亂糟糟的髮絲之前，他輕柔而謹慎的摸了摸新希的額頭。

因為即使新希睡著了，我愛羅並不確定自己是否可以俯身去吻他。


	2. 第二章

新希坐在地毯上拼拼圖。他完成了一半，身邊還散落著數十片，一隻威風凜凜的紅鬃雄獅趴在拼圖板上凝視著未完成的那半邊。

房間裡所有櫃子和箱子都放滿書和玩具，這顯然是個遊戲間。不過新希不會說自己正在玩。他用嚴肅的表情翻揀身邊的拼圖。

距離他來到這個房子已經過了十四天。

對新希來說，數字不能說明什麼。只有大人才在意數字，他們在乎金錢、日數、考試成績。

比如說，拿兒童福利局的人舉例，他們會說：新希今年六歲，待過四個福利院，三次被評估服從性低、排斥溝通、有攻擊傾向。他的第一個收養者是我愛羅。即使棘手的案件已經被收養，也不代表他們的工作到此結束。在兒福局的人看來，半個月，十四天，是一個很適合訪查的時間。

新希對此渾然不知，直到他的父親推門進來，身後還有兩名陌生人。他警惕的站起來，踩到幾塊拼圖。

“新希。”我愛羅彎下腰，低沉柔和的呼喚比什麼都快的讓新希鎮定。他吞咽一下，握住父親伸來的手，“他們是誰？”

“他們來自兒童福利局。”我愛羅告訴他，“他們想問你一些問題，為了確定你在這裡過得好。”

“我很好啊。”新希快速的看了那兩個陌生人一眼，轉回來看他的父親，“我很好。 ”他強調。

“所以，你只要誠實的回答就好了。"”我愛羅幫他理理頭髮，其實它們很整齊，但新希不介意，他喜歡摸頭，“我就在客廳等你。這不會用很多時間。”

“只是幾個小問題，我們保證很快就結束了。”陌生人的其中一個對新希說。

新希看都沒有看他一眼，“一定要嗎？”他問父親。

我愛羅沉吟，“是的。”他說，“這是必要的。”

“好吧。”新希沒有嘆氣，只是嚴肅的鼓起臉。不知道為什麼每次他這麼做父親都會笑。我愛羅再次揉揉他的頭，起身向兩位陌生人頷首，離開了房間。

新希不明白父親為什麼要離開，即使有人向他解釋這是為了避免我愛羅對他施加影響，他也不會明白箇中意思。

但是既然父親認為他可以一個人回答問題，他會這麼做。新希轉動目光，開始打量兩個陌生人。

那兩人也在打量他，他們很快就同意新希看起來很好。他們原先沒有預期，那個因為打架幾乎被福利院拒收的孩子會坐在地毯上安靜的拼圖。

“你喜歡玩拼圖嗎？我也喜歡。”其中一個男人笑著說，並介紹自己和同事的名字，但新希不在乎。他們在他眼裡很簡單，是「厚眼鏡」和「黑外套」——新希不知道那是一件正式的西裝，也不在意。如果黑外套穿的是風之國傳統長袍，新希倒是可能高看他一眼。

“我沒有玩。”他糾正厚眼鏡：“這是練習。”

“練習什麼？”厚眼鏡問。

“耐心。”新希把半完成的拼圖和其它碎片收進盒子裡，走到一邊，拉出他的小椅子坐在上面，「耐心」解釋：“父親說拼圖可以讓我變得不容易生氣。”

厚眼鏡沒有表現出來，但他其實很驚訝，關於一個有錢人似乎在用心教育他領養的孤兒。“你喜歡這種練習嗎？”他問。

“它有用啊。”新希說。

這麼小的孩子通常不會考慮有用和無用，他們的世界只有喜歡和不喜歡。厚眼鏡指指周遭，問：“你有很多玩具，你最喜歡哪個呢？”

“跳棋。”新希沒怎麼考慮的回答。

“是嗎？你真是個聰明的孩子。”厚眼鏡誇他。結果新希用奇怪的表情看他，像是對他不太滿意又不得不耐著性子：“我只是喜歡和父親下棋。”

原來如此。你還喜歡和他一起做哪些事呢？厚眼鏡打算這麼問，然而他的同事搶先他一步。

“說說看，新希，你的領養人身上有沒有什麼事讓你不喜歡？”黑外套問。

“埃里——”厚眼鏡發出不贊同的聲音。

“有。”黑外套眼睛一亮，新希清脆的說：“我不喜歡父親咳嗽。”

同事急遽變化的表情讓厚眼鏡差點笑出聲，而男孩毫無玩笑之意，還在說：“我也不喜歡父親說他頭痛。”

“我愛羅先生的健康是不太理想。這在他申請領養時也被討論過。”厚眼鏡說，比起對著新希更多是在為同事緩解尷尬，“你覺得你被陪伴的時間足夠嗎？你會覺得孤單嗎？”他問男孩。

“我覺得父親很忙。我不覺得孤單。我覺得父親很在乎我。”新希說。要不是聲音還很稚氣，也有詞彙重複的傾向，厚眼鏡會懷疑和自己對話的孩子究竟幾歲。

“我很想知道，是什麼讓你覺得你的爸爸在乎你呢？”厚眼鏡問，現在，這幾乎是個送分題，是走流程的最後一步：“他都做了什麼呢？”

這次他沒有立刻得到答覆，新希用了一會思考這個寬泛的問題。然後他開始數：“父親教我認字，帶我寫字，陪我看繪本，放音樂給我聽。父親會抱我，和我一起吃飯，和我一起睡覺……” 

“一起睡？”黑外套的聲音。他大步從门邊來到新希面前，太過接近讓男孩不適的微微向後仰，黑外套完全沒注意到，“他讓你和他睡在同一張床上嗎？”他問新希。

“埃里！”厚眼鏡意識到什麼，想要制止，他的同事不客氣的罵他："別裝濫好人！你知道當孩子這麼說的時候我們該問什麼！告訴我，你們睡在一張床上嗎？”

新希莫名其妙的看著他，面露警惕，但是誠實直接的回答：“對。”

“有多頻繁？每天都是嗎？”

“是。”新希停了一下，補充：“我剛來的兩天不是。”

這在黑外套看來沒有區別，他的眼裡閃著發現獵物的光，追著問：“他會碰你嗎？他會不會抱著你睡？”

可以的話厚眼鏡不想節外生枝，他祈禱新希千萬要否認。然而事與願違，小孩子根本不理解這些問題在指向什麼，雖然態度更加冷淡，卻還是肯定的回答：“嗯。”

厚眼鏡臉色鐵青，黑外套勝利的看了他一眼，竟然用一種更加關切、循循善誘的口吻對新希說：“好了，孩子，你不用害怕……”

“我為什麼要害怕？”新希無法理解的看著他。

“……現在告訴我，我愛羅，你的監護人，他有沒有在睡覺時……脫過你的衣服？”

客廳裡，我愛羅從閉目養神中睜開眼，停下沙發旁轉動的唱片機。他聽見走廊上有腳步聲。

它聽起來急促、重心不穩……興沖沖的？太沉重也太響亮，不可能是新希。

我愛羅知道來者一定是兩位客人之一，甚至猜到那是看起來更陰鬱苛刻，名叫埃里的那一個──但是再猜一百次他都想不到，這位埃里先生會衝進來大聲說：

“讓我逮到了吧，你這戀童癖！”

我愛羅看著他，又看向他身後，驚訝又疑惑的想知道新希說了什麼能造成這種誤會。

“不打算辯解？很好，說不定你可以現在就開始行使緘默權，因為我們絕對會控告你虐待兒童──”

“我沒什麼需要辯解的。”我愛羅坐直身，慢慢將手裡捧著的茶杯放在桌上：“我更想知道你的誤會從何而來？”

“誤會？那孩子說得很明白了。第一，你讓他和你睡在一張床上。”男人篤定萬分的數：“第二，你會抱他。第三，你會脫他的衣服。他雖然說不出那個骯髒的詞，可不代表他不知道你都做了什麼！”

“最好不要倚靠片段拼湊事實。”我愛羅說，“我沒有做任何傷害新希的事。”

埃里朝他冷笑：“你知不知道被這種程度的指控冤枉的人會更驚怒交加？這麼冷靜可不像無辜的樣子。”

“可以說，世上沒什麼事能讓我驚怒交加。”我愛羅淡淡的說：“我確實和新希一起睡，這兩週都是。新希才六歲，這是父母和子女的正常互動。”

顯然在埃里看來，他的冷靜是無恥的表現，這個兒福局員工被徹底激怒：“你知道什麼是正常嗎？我們發現童年受父母虐待的人，長大後同樣虐待他們的孩子，也是再正常不過的！”

“他去哪裡？”新希不安的問。

他的詢問對象是厚眼鏡。黑外套剛才忽然頭也不回地走出房間，沒能攔下他的厚眼鏡看起來非常煩惱。新希不明白發生了什麼，只是隱約的覺得自己可能做錯了事？

厚眼鏡推推眼鏡，擠出一個虛弱的笑，“他只是去找我愛羅先生談談，別理他。新希，關於你剛才說的……”

新希越過他走到門邊，朝客廳的方向張望，他看不見什麼，僅能聽到有人大聲說話，他知道這個宏亮而憤怒的聲音不可能是父親。新希的臉色變得難看，往門外跨出一步。

他聽到厚眼鏡在試圖安撫他，想讓他回到遊戲間裡，新希一點也不想理他。他努力嘗試去聽那邊的動靜，爭吵聲越來越趨激烈，讓他的太陽穴突突跳動。

已經很久沒有了，很久沒有聽到……吼聲，叫罵聲，惡意的刺耳笑聲……讓新希想要傷害人，把他們從自己身邊遠遠推開……

瓷器被砸裂的聲響傳來的時候，新希再也忍不住，他跑向客廳，看見黑外套居高臨下的站在父親面前，手還保持著揮動的姿勢，地上是杯子的碎片和一灘水。父親先注意到他，綠眼睛朝他看過來，新希沒頭沒腦的衝過去，到父親和黑外套之間，抓起桌上的托盤往黑外套臉上扔。

“新希！”我愛羅從後方拉住他，“啊！”黑外套摀著頭踉蹌後退，“埃里！你剛才做了什麼？冷靜點，你會被投訴！”追上來的厚眼鏡。

新希呼吸急促，眼睛充血。他其實不知道自己被評價「有攻擊傾向」，但他知道當自己像現在這樣身體發熱，福利院的小孩甚至大人都會被他嚇到。只有父親是不一樣的。即使他在同樣的盛怒下咬過他。

只有父親抱住了他。

就像現在。

“新希。”我愛羅握著他的肩膀，將他轉過去，“控制自己，別這麼生氣……不要使用暴力。”他將一隻手放上新希的胸口，“深呼吸，和我一起。”

新希喘息著，在父親的手掌與注視中逐漸冷卻，從野獸退化成人。沮喪取代怒火，讓他極度疲憊，湧出一種奇怪的嘔吐感。“我……我沒有使用暴力。”他語無倫次的爭辯：“我生氣……因為他，他兇你……”

我愛羅沒有說話。新希低著頭，看不見他正在用什麼眼神看黑外套，只聽見厚眼鏡的聲音指責：“你做了什麼，埃里？你看不出來是你讓這孩子不安嗎？”

“我只是──合理的質疑。你也聽見這孩子說什麼了。”黑外套堅持道：“我早就說過了，從一開始我就說這是個高風險家庭，就不該同意他的領養申請！”

我愛羅的聲音：“因為我會步我父親的後塵嗎？”

黑外套刺耳的笑了一聲：“你的領養完全不合理。你很富有不是嗎，而且年輕，你想要什麼樣的妻子不行？可以有自己的血脈，卻選擇撫養沒有血緣的孤兒讓他繼承你的一切？我可不信。我知道世界上有一個慈善家，就同時有一千個假慈善的人渣。”

“我不是說你的質疑沒有邏輯，那就是為什麼我們保持追蹤。”厚眼鏡疲憊地說，“但那不代表你能定他的罪。沒錯，新希剛才的話暗示了一些不妙的東西，但那也許是可以解釋的。我愛羅先生，你能解釋你為什麼在睡覺時脫新希的衣服嗎？”

“因為我把衣服弄濕了。”新希搶先開口，扭過頭投以怒視：“我在浴室被淋濕了，父親要幫我擦乾，這有什麼問題？”

“這聽起來很合理。你看，如果你剛才多問一句，我們就不需要有這齣混亂……”

“但是他從開頭就不該和新希一起睡。”黑外套仍然拒絕讓步：“他只是個法律上的監護人，他就不該把一個指頭放在別人的孩子身上！”

“我認為。”我愛羅忽然開口，“你們可以離開了，我們兩週後再見。”

“是的我們該告辭了。”厚眼鏡看起來比面無表情的我愛羅還煩躁，“我們會把今天的事寫在報告裡。”他半是勸解半是警告的告訴同事：“你可以把你想報告的東西都寫上去，只要夠客觀我就會和你一起署名。但是我絕對不會支持你現在就從這裡帶走新希。”

說實話，新希一點也不關心這倆人最終怎麼達成一致，又是什麼時候離開的。他們已經毀了新希原本的快樂，與信心。

他將大人的每句對話都聽在耳裡，不完全理解，剛好夠他明白是他讓父親受到責難。

如果我愛羅知道事情在小孩子眼裡是怎樣的來龍去脈，他就不會困惑這晚新希為什麼將自己關在房間裡。可是大人很難想像小孩子都在想什麼，幾乎是一種生理上的不可橫越的差異。

何況，新希是個複雜的孩子，我愛羅也不遑多讓：他沒有那種自信，能想到新希突然拒絕和他一起睡是為了從兇惡的陌生人那裡保護他。他更多的認為新希是不想、不願意、不需要他陪伴睡眠，而這不是新希的錯，是我愛羅至今為止的人生導致的。

“你確定你想要自己睡嗎？”

用了很多耐心與時間，終於哄新希打開一條門縫，我愛羅蹲在門外問。

新希緊緊抱著門板，大眼睛眨也不眨，小幅快速的點了點頭。

“我明白了。”我愛羅也點點頭，慢慢的說：“那麼，你想要晚安吻嗎？”

新希猶豫了一下，又猶豫了一下，稚嫩的臉揪起，最後終於向後退，打開門讓我愛羅進去。這答案對我愛羅來說是個安慰，他看著新希躺好，為他蓋好被子，俯身在額頭上落下一個吻。

“晚安，新希。”他說，“做個好夢。記得我就在隔壁。”

新希把被子拉到眼睛下，緊緊閉住眼，用力到眉毛都皺起來，感覺眉心被父親的手指揉了一下也沒有放鬆。那隻有些涼意的手在額頭上停了一會，他聽見父親輕輕嘆口氣，走出房間帶上了門。

他在黑暗與安靜中動也不動，過了不知道多久，終於把眼睛睜開一條縫，朝虛空中看了一眼。

一眼之間，驚恐的哀號差點衝口而出。新希猛然翻身，縮進床的裏側，抓緊被子努力將自己蜷縮到最小，直到兩個膝蓋都抵上胸口。他沒有發抖，藏在棉被下的臉頰卻迅速被淚水打濕。

他沒有聲音的哭著，拼命在腦海裡勾勒父親輪廓柔和的臉，用紅色和清澈的淺綠色塞滿自己的大腦，試圖回想起被注視、被擁抱──被愛的感覺──並且只感受它。

他只想忘記自己正在這裡，在這片黑夜裏，這張床上。

因為站在床邊看他的黑影太可怕了。


	3. 第三章

很久以前，生活在風之國沙漠裡的居民發現，大多數動物，沙鼠、沙蛇、狐狸和貓，甚至螞蟻，都在日落之後才現身覓食。夜晚的沙漠比他們以為的更活躍。

後來學者們發明了一個詞：夜行性。對應晝行性，分別代表動物的兩種作息。

我愛羅第一次學到這個說法時，難得的用還算有禮貌的語氣問家庭教師：人類是晝行性還是夜行性？

“人類和動物不一樣。”家庭教師說。“人類不受本能和天生條件束縛，可以選擇他們想要活動的時候。”

“無趣的答案。”我愛羅冷冷打斷他的老師，閉上眼說：“行了，繼續講課吧。” 

他不相信人類比動物更優越。

人類在我愛羅眼裡是卑劣的，總是因一些無意義的爭執、憤怒或懦弱展露醜陋的面目。他不認為人類是萬物之靈，就像對父母會給予子女無私的愛的說法無比輕視。

“早安，新希。”我愛羅說。他的養子揉著眼有些惺忪，但是像模像樣的向他道早。我愛羅看著他爬上椅子，伸手去抓盤裡的麵包，伸手的時候袖子滑了下來。“袖子短了？”我愛羅問。

新希嚼著麵包，除了歪頭沒有反應。我愛羅放下餐具，握住他的手，用食指勾著袖口扯了扯，然後拉著他站起來，用手掌在自己和男孩頭頂之間虛虛比劃。“你長高了。”他肯定地說。

“真的嗎？”新希學著他把手掌放到頭上。他和世上其他孩子一樣，不需要什麼理由就能為長高雀躍。

“是的，你長高了。”我愛羅順手整平領口和肩線，短一截的袖子看起來有些礙眼，“你需要做新衣服。”

新希可有可無的點點頭。我愛羅放他回去吃早飯，自己走到房間另一端，拿起電話請裁縫師下午來一趟。

他一邊拿著話筒輕聲交談，視線一邊看著新希。新希不是一夜間忽然長高的，可是昨天的我愛羅完全沒有察覺他的變化。

從大人的角度，小孩子長大的速度竟然這麼快，快得使我愛羅感到緊迫。新希會很快長大，未來每一天的他都不會比今天都得他更需要父母守護，我愛羅能為他做的只會越來越少，留給他的時間並不多。

我愛羅清晰地意識到，新希糟糕的睡眠問題需要立刻處理。從新希開始堅持獨自睡眠至今，我愛羅知道他一直睡得不安穩。這孩子沒有抱怨，也沒再提起過黑影，彷彿它不存在，但我愛羅知道它沒有離開。白天裡新希仍然保有活力，這活力卻和太陽的高度相連，夜幕越近，他越是神經緊繃，鬱鬱寡歡。

我愛羅原本指望如果自己在白天裡讓新希快樂，讓他覺得安全，黑夜就不會再困擾他。目前為止，這期望還未兌現過。

所以是時候換個策略了。

早飯之後他們去花園裡走了兩圈，對著正在向上攀升的太陽深呼吸，然後新希揣著新撿的一捧石子，還有他的兒童繪本、拼圖，一起蹭進我愛羅的書房。我愛羅工作時，他在地毯上擺弄它們，小圓石頭喀哩喀哩的碰撞。

不曉得新希是否注意到，他的父親今天工作不太認真。我愛羅用了不少時間在書櫃壁架間穿梭，尋找某件東西。

下午，裁縫師來了。他是個略為禿頂的男人，風度良好，提著不大的手提箱，軟尺、剪刀和布料在裡面收得很整齊，看起來遠超過這個箱子能容納的體積。他進門後略作寒暄，沒有廢話的拿出卷尺開始工作，但是新希並不配合。他整個身子向後仰，倒退三步，最後索性直接躲到我愛羅身後。

“……”兩個大人面面相覷，然後我愛羅伸出手說：“算了，先做我的。”

電話裡他說得很清楚，需要新衣服的只有新希，所以裁縫愣了一下。緊接著他就反應過來，上前為我愛羅測量尺寸，故意在新希面前把每個動作做得很慢。新希滿臉不信任的看著，眉毛臉頰到嘴巴都繃得像石化了。

似乎是上次見了兒福局的人之後，新希對陌生人的排斥達到前所未有的高度。

所幸雖然配合意願不高，新希至少沒有逃跑。裁縫師快速地幫他量過尺寸，和新希兩個人都鬆了口氣，新希看向我愛羅，目光巴巴的要求表揚。我愛羅拍拍他，讓他先坐好，自己送迅速收拾好工具和草圖的裁縫師到大門口。

“我會很快做好合身舒適的衣服。”裁縫向我愛羅保證。我愛羅點點頭，卻說：“不需要太合身，可以大一些……新希現在有些瘦。”

裁縫早就發現了，但他從不對客人的身材發表看法，聽見我愛羅先說了才開口：“他在這個年齡裡算是很高，肩寬和腰圍就小了點。”

正是今天一早我愛羅發現的。新希足夠高，卻不夠結實健壯，在視覺上甚至比我愛羅帶他回家的時候更瘦。

可能是難得有機會開話匣，裁縫又說：“不過他的骨架不細，我想他長大以後不會是纖瘦的體格，現在只是缺了肌肉而已。”

“是嗎？”我愛羅腦海裡浮現一個倒三角的健美先生，長著新希圓圓的孩子臉。

“我不是醫師，只是多年工作的一些不可靠的心得而已，您知道我經常為一個家庭持續服務十幾年……咦，門外那是您的訪客嗎？”

我愛羅送走裁縫，領著另一個訪客回去，新希顯然沒料到這個，而且他的忍耐已經在剛才用光了。他跳下沙發滿臉憤怒地衝過來的樣子像個小砲彈，我愛羅條件反射的往前跨了一步以防他攻擊身後的人，結果新希在他腿邊繞了半圈，把自己橫在我愛羅和那個人之間。

“他是誰？”新希問，怒目瞪視。

“他是一個攝影師，你看見他拿著的架子嗎？那是用來放相機的。”我愛羅蹲下去，試圖把新希的注意從尷尬的無辜客人身上移開：“我想要幫你照一張相片，所以請他過來。”

新希瞇起眼打量攝影師，猜疑的皺眉。一晃眼間，我愛羅彷彿在他臉上看見童年的自己，他搖搖頭，伸出手臂新希攬到懷裡，抱著站了起來。新希從沒被這樣未經詢問的偷襲過，登時僵得像被捏住後頸皮的貓，只剩眼睛在眨巴著轉動。我愛羅抱穩他，示意攝影師先做準備，徑直帶著新希離開房間。

安靜的走廊裡，腳步聲被地毯吸收，新希忐忑的抱住我愛羅的脖子，用力盯著他，想從他平靜的臉上看出他在想什麼。

“對不起，父親。”不管看出了什麼，總之先道歉。這是新希無師自通的乖小孩技能之一，“我很沒有禮貌，請別生氣。”

“我沒有生氣。”我愛羅腳步不停，一步步慢慢踱著，說話也慢慢的：“新希，你是不是擔心那些人……是壞人？”

“上次來的那個人就很壞。”新希不經思考就回答，想想又說：“父親說他不是壞人，但他欺負父親。”

原來在小孩子眼裡是這樣。他被「欺負」了。我愛羅感受複雜的明白到：那場爭執裡，新希不覺得他沉穩、鎮定，只覺得他弱勢於那個暴躁的兒福局職員。所以他開始學著由自己來強勢的面對外人。

裁縫溫和文弱，還好說；體型比較高大的攝影師一露面就讓新希擋在他和我愛羅之間……這種保護欲是不安感的體現。

難道說，上次我應該好好教訓那個埃里嗎？我愛羅五味雜陳的想。那是不成熟的錯誤做法，卻能讓新希覺得更安全，這麼點大的小孩子原本就善惡不分。

他推開新希臥房的門，現在天色不早了，夕陽最後的光將一半的房間照得十分瑰麗，另一半則靜靜隱在昏暗中。我愛羅左右看了看，到明亮的那邊將新希放在書桌上，彎下腰平視他：“對不熟悉的人有警惕心不是壞事。不過，就像你說的，你表現得不太禮貌。”

“不需要道歉。”我愛羅屈起手指，在新希的胸口碰了一下：“你只是要學習把警惕放在心裡，而不是臉上。現在，我們換衣服，去拍照，然後我有些事想和你談談。好嗎？”

“好的，父親。”新希乖乖答應，憋了一會還是忍不住問：“我們為什麼要拍照？”

所謂的好奇寶寶大概就是他這樣。我愛羅笑了一下，沒有回答。

回到客廳，攝影師已經架好工具，新希主動拉著我愛羅站到鏡頭前，儼然是打算速戰速決的樣子。

他換了件簇新的小長袍。習慣短褲短袖，新希頻頻扯著下擺，總覺得自己會被絆倒。但是在鏡頭前站住之後，他挺挺肩膀，就此紋絲不動。攝影師驚訝的看著他，納悶剛才暴躁的小孩怎麼忽然換了個人，直到察覺我愛羅的目光，才連忙彎下腰開始工作。他調了會鏡頭，滿臉為難的說，因為身高的差距，他沒辦法很好的把我愛羅和新希一起收入畫面中，他建議他們坐在沙發上。

“不，就這樣。”我愛羅屈膝半跪，一下矮了下去。

快門聲響起的時候，他感覺新希動了動，拉近最後一絲距離把肩膀靠上他的肩膀。幸運的是照片上的新希沒有因此模糊。

這不是他們距離最近的一次，但不知為何我愛羅格外覺得像是有隻警惕的小鳥停在他的肩上。

儘管在事前表現得不感興趣，將照片拿到手上之後新希改變了看法。他用指尖捏著邊緣舉在眼前細瞧，生怕揉皺它或是沾上指紋。他第一次主動問我愛羅：“這是給我的嗎？”

“當然。”我愛羅說，“現在帶著它，和我來。”

他們來到書房。新希的玩具仍然散在地毯上，書桌上數本書疊在一起，我愛羅的桌上鮮有堆著這麼多東西的時候。他拿起最上面一本黑色封皮的書，坐在地上和新希一起翻開它，新希這才發現它其實不是書。

封皮之下沒有紙張，也沒有文字，只有一張黑白照片，是個很圓的男孩。這並不是說他很胖，相反的他讓人一眼就覺得尺寸迷你。男孩穿著小長袍，款式和新希略有不同，更傳統一點，布料堆積的領口襯得他的臉又小又圓潤，新希注意到他的眼睛很圓很大，真奇怪它們放在這張臉上不顯得違和……

他忽然醒悟過來，抬頭看向我愛羅。我愛羅看著他因為吃驚瞪圓的眼睛，輕輕抽出他手裡的照片，放進這張舊照片旁邊。

“這是小時候的父親嗎？”新希看看相片又看看他，來回轉動腦袋，像隻小貓頭鷹。

“是我。我六歲的時候。”

“父親還有別的照片嗎？”

我愛羅頓了一下，淡淡說：“下次吧。現在我們先看這兩張。”他握著新希的手，幫助他集中注意：“看，新希，你比我高很多，是不是？”

新希認真看了看，用手指去比劃他們的腿長，“但父親現在很高。”他說。

一點也不......我愛羅忍住笑意，繼續說：“我長得不高，是因為我在晚上很少睡覺。”

新希的笑容消失，抬起臉看我愛羅。我愛羅平靜的說：“你很高，新希，但是太瘦。我想，這也是因為你在夜裡沒有好的睡眠。”

“......”新希躲開他的目光，低頭說：“我不是故意的。”

他以為我要責備他嗎？我愛羅心想。“讓我睡不著的原因是，總是有一個黑影在我的房門外。”他將手放到新希的後腦勺上輕輕摩娑，雖然新希沒有動，我愛羅幾乎能看見他豎起了耳朵，“我很害怕。我從來不知道它是什麼，我只知道如果我睡著，它會進入我的夢中，它會......得到我。”

我愛羅停了一會，給新希些許空間，才問：“新希，你的原因是什麼？”

這並不是明知故問。比起我愛羅知道什麼，真正重要的是新希願意告訴他什麼。如果孩子不願意開口，父母卻認為自己了解他們，那是諸般自以為是裡最危險的一種。

“我也會看見......黑影。但它在我的旁邊，不在外面。”新希慢慢的說，“我也害怕它，但我不知道為什麼......我只是覺得它不應該在那裡......我想趕走它。”

“它傷害過你嗎？”我愛羅問。

新希厭惡又畏懼的皺起臉，“我沒有受傷，但我覺得很不舒服，我覺得......空空的。”

他用沒被握住的手揪了揪長袍的前襟，一個很小的動作，但我愛羅讀得懂其中的語言。他聽到一個稚嫩的聲音說：雖然沒有受傷，但是這裡很痛。

這不是新希的聲音。我愛羅茫然的想。是誰和他說過這樣的話......？

新希忽然掙開他的手，握著拳站起來，大聲問：“為什麼要讓我說實話呢？”男孩的眼圈發紅，惡狠狠瞪著我愛羅，聲音越來越高：“我可以不告訴他們我和你一起睡啊！這樣就不會有問題了，對不對？為什麼你要我說實話呢？”

這是新希第一次這樣大喊大叫。他知道小孩子不該這樣對大人說話，因此當養父朝他伸出手，他瑟縮了一下。

結果那隻手沒有責打他，僅僅是攬住他的肩膀。男人仍然盤腿坐著，略略比他低了半個頭，新希可以從他的眼睛裡清楚地看見自己。

“大人不會要求你保守秘密，除非他們知道他們在做壞事。”我愛羅沒有任何含糊，明確地對他說：“記住，新希，如果有人對你說「這是秘密，不要讓人知道」，那就是個壞人。他想要傷害你，他知道我會阻止他，所以要求你保密。你不能理會他們，你要坦誠地說出那些和你相關的事，大人們──我──才能保護你。”

如果可以，他希望自己能使用更接近孩童的語言，有趣生動的讓新希記住這重要的原則。然而我愛羅並不擅長有趣與生動，這類詞彙從來與他絕緣。

幸運的是，他覺得新希聽進去了。男孩逐漸冷靜下來，低下了頭，肩膀也不再那麼緊繃，“但是。”他看著地毯，我愛羅很仔細才勉強聽見他的囁嚅：“但是我說實話，黑外套就去欺負你……我不想再說實話了。”

我愛羅用了一會，才想起名叫埃里的社工那天穿著黑色的西裝。他有些想笑，又想說黑外套的行為還遠遠達不到造成傷害的程度，但是轉念一想，新希對傷害的標準這麼低並不是壞事，他不該讓新希覺得被咆哮怒罵是可以忍受的。

這些念頭都轉完之後，他終於想到：這個孩子想要保護他。

散落的拼圖碎片忽然成型了。離那個探訪日過去這麼多天之後，我愛羅終於能夠確定，新希拒絕繼續和他一起睡，是因為他相信這會害他被責難。他甚至寧可自己忍受黑影，也不肯再讓人對著我愛羅大喊大叫。

笑意從我愛羅臉上消失。福利院的人說，他選擇的孩子性格粗暴急躁，這並不算說錯，但是此時我愛羅很想告訴他們：是的，新希粗暴急躁，有時甚至偏執，但他也是脆弱和體貼的。

“新希。”他輕聲說，“我們一起睡的那幾天，你睡得很好。對嗎？”

新希抬頭看他一眼，抿起嘴唇，“嗯。黑影……不會來。我感覺不到它。”

“我們可以嘗試別的方法，趕走黑影，你也不用說謊。”我愛羅起身去抱起新希床上的被子，將它交給新希，自己從櫃子裡拿出另一條，“來。”

他走出房間，新希困惑的跟著，原本疊好的被子散開來，滑下他的手臂拖在地上，新希笨手笨腳的扯著它。我愛羅帶著他走進一間不常使用的房間，它距離主要的客廳很近，像其他供客人歇息的房間一樣有壁爐和沙發。他讓新希坐在其中一張沙發上，搬開矮桌，又去搬動另一張。

“父親？”新希抱著棉被，不明白他為什麼把家具弄亂。

我愛羅吃力的推著沙發，硬木製的腳在地磚上發出刺耳的聲音，他將它推向新希，兩張沙發的距離不斷縮短，最後中間正好夾住一個小茶几，坐在兩邊的人只要伸伸腳就會不可避免地碰到對面的人。

“躺下來。”我愛羅簡短的說，抖開新希抱著的被子。新希沒有反應過來，被羽毛被子蓋到身上，下意識乖乖的往後倒，仰面看著父親彎腰幫他蓋好被子，把垂在沙發外的過長部分撈起來塞到他的身體下。

他問新希冷不冷，被裹成條狀的新希搖搖頭，再次發出疑問：“父親？”

“沙發不比床舒適，先忍耐一下。”我愛羅坐下來，把兩隻腳收到沙發上，側身看著一臂距離外的新希，“試著睡一覺。如果你需要我，我就在這裡。”

新希張了張嘴，“但……”

“我們沒有一起睡。”我愛羅一本正經，“這裡不是我的房間，我們也沒有睡同一張床。”

“我只是在這裡而已。也許這樣也足夠讓黑影不來。”他將手撐著茶几，俯身過去在新希額上吻了一下，“我們試試看，好嗎？”

新希抓著被子，睜大眼看著他的父親在對面躺下，薄被蓋到胸口，顏色鮮明的眼睛闔上，真的是安心就寢的樣子。現在睡覺太早了，他們都還沒吃晚餐。新希心想，然後打了一個哈欠。他的眼前泛起一片水霧，眼皮也垂了下去。

這時新希才發覺，他真的好累。他還是個小孩子，有時候他並不明白自己明白了什麼。他沒有意識到疲憊不能使人安然入睡，安全才可以。

他打了第二個呵欠，面向父親的方向蜷起自己，這讓他發現父親的右手沒有藏在被子裡，而是伸出來，掌心朝上的擱在茶几上。他將自己小小的拳頭放到那隻手裡。很多天以來的第一次，終於不再因為害怕睜眼的時刻拒絕閉上眼。

新希睡著之後，我愛羅悄悄掀開一隻眼皮，小心翼翼的翻手握住了他。

***

事實證明，新的睡眠方式有效解決了黑影。睡眠充足帶來的效益明顯，幾天之內，新希不僅飯量變大，活動量也翻倍成長。他不再只是滿足於待在我愛羅身邊看書、畫畫，而是像所有五、六歲的孩子一樣，他想要探險。

這棟房子就是很好的場地。不計入外面的花園，只是建築本身，我愛羅日常使用的範圍不到五分之一，剩下的房間走廊閒置多年，只有清潔人員定期進行最基礎的維護。

不要做危險的事。當新希提出想要去探索房子的時候，我愛羅簡潔的提醒，然後就放他去玩了。

我愛羅的放心其來有自：這房子裡沒有危險物品，也沒有鬆脫的地板或搖晃的樓梯扶手，而新希是個謹慎聰明的孩子，他相信新希不會爬高高、玩窗簾繩、推倒櫃子或是亂撿東西吃。所以能有什麼危險呢？

新希從有旋轉樓梯的大廳出發，推開通往右側的門。門後是條長走廊，盡頭掛著一張肖像畫，遠遠的看不清畫中人面貌，似乎是有一頭紅頭髮。

新希朝畫走過去，一邊左右張望。走廊兩側是緊閉的房門，隔幾步有一個花樣繁複的花瓶，從新希的身高看來，它們都高得不像話。他試著踮起腳，搆住門把向下壓，門板向內滑開，順暢安靜，沒有因為鮮少被推動發出任何吱嘎聲。

門後沒有什麼特別的東西。雖然應有的家具一樣不缺，牆壁和地毯都有足夠的裝飾，但就連小孩子也看得出它們缺乏特色。這個房間和這個房子的大半部分，都是為了符合主人的財力而被打造，和父親帶著他生活起居的那一小塊區域有明顯的差異──那裡有他和父親的痕跡，有人的氣息。

在櫃子下的縫隙找到一顆彈珠後，新希滿意了。他用衣服擦擦珠子，攢著它回到走廊上。走出房間的時候，新希還在低頭檢視那顆彈珠，然後他抬起頭，倒抽一口氣，珠子掉在地上骨碌碌地滾走。

左手邊是通往大廳的門，右手邊的盡頭牆上掛著肖像畫。新希記得很清楚。

但是現在，他的左手邊，走廊無限長；他的右手邊，走廊無限長。


End file.
